banned_episodes_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Visitors
This episode of Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers is banned due to sex, foul language and violence. Davemadson Network accidentally aired this episode once in March, 2nd 2012 after Shield Riders aired. Transcript Microsoft Sam: Fuck you guys! I am doing no content warning! ( Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers 44 intro plays ) LH Michelle: Fuck the title! Abby's house, nighttime Robosoft 3: Beulah is visting Abby's house for a sex party. Beulah: Hi Abby! Abby: Hi Beulah! Scotty: We're having a sex party at this house, so you girls better behave. hour later... Scotty: The party's starting right now! Abby and Dave ( shocked ): Oh my freaking god! No! go out, dance lights appear and Scotty and Beulah start to have sex Microsoft Mary: Can me and Mike join? Scotty: Sure! Mary and Microsoft Mike have sex Martin and LH Martha try to get Microsoft Mary's attention but end up peeing in her mouth Abby: Eeew! Eeeeeeeeew! ( She displays a creepy frown because LH Martin and LH Martha just peed in her friend's mouth ) Dave: Party gross! disgusted Microsoft Sam ( appears ): Asswipe! Microsoft Mike: What did you just call me?! Microsoft Sam: Asswipe! Microsoft Mike: ( puts soap in Microsoft Sam's mouth ) Sionette: What are you all doing here? Scotty: We're having a sex party! Sionette: ( shin kicks Scotty ) Scotty: ( gives Sionette a wedgie, then he continues to have sex with Beulah ) Abby: Dave, let's get out of here! ( She and Dave run out of her house and sees LH Michael and LH Michelle's house ) Let's check inside this house. ( goes inside the house and see LH Michael and LH Michelle having sex ) What the fuck? LH Michelle: I'm having sex with Michael. LH Michael: I'm having sex with Michelle. Abby: Then you have to join the sex party at my house! ( LH Michael and LH Michelle visit Abby's house ) LH Michael: Can we join the sex party? Microsoft Mike: Yes! LH Michelle: Great! ( starts having sex with LH Michael ) Microsoft Anna: Ew! It smells like devil piss and shit in here! perfume everywhere Devil: What's going on in here? Scotty: We're having a sex party tonight! Devil and She-Devil: Scandalous! Angela the Angel: Don't say that! It's taboo! Devil: Shall we let Angela the Angel have it? She-Devil: Bombs away! ( Devil and She-Devil relieve themselves all over Angela the Angel ) Robosoft 3: Oh dear! Angela the Angel is sick due to because of The Devil and She-Devil! Abby: Eeew! Eeeeeeeeew! to the bathroom and vomits in the toilet then comes back with a HUGE sick garbage can Microsoft Anna: That was extremely rude of you for relieving yourselves all over Angela the Angel! Guy: I agree. Harvey Zilth: Even more. Devil: Oh, shut the fuck up, harlot! She-Devil: We're going to invite more people. Angry P-Head: LH Martin and LH Martha! What the fuck are you doing at Abby's house? LH Martha: We're having a sex party! Angry P-Head: A sex party, alright! Two Headed P-Head: A fucking sex party! Awesome! Angry P-Head: in Two Headed P-Head's mouth Two Headed P-Head: in Angry P-Head's mouth Abby: [vomits inside the garbage can Angry P-Head: Your pee is too cold, Two Headed P-Head. pause NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! and pops into the 3-G Home Video Dark Side Tame Bullshit Logo from 1986 Microsoft Anna: Holy shit, it's the 3-G Home Video Dark Side Tame Bullshit Logo from 1986! Everyone hide! except for Microsoft Mary, and the Davemadson characters who are having sex hides under the blanket on the bed in the bedroom 3-G Home Video Dark Side Tame Bullshit Logo from 1986: Two Headed P-Head and transforms back into Angry P-Head hour later... Hank: Can I join this party to see Jimmy? Scotty: Sorry, but you're too young to join. Please go to the children's section. Hank: Okay. to the children's section and sees Jimmy Mr. Warner: Can I join, please? Scotty: Sure. Mr. Warner: sex with Mrs. Grant, against a wall Abby: Right everyone, we have to end this party right now! hours later... Dave, LH Michelle, LH Michael, Beulah, Scotty, Microsoft Mary, Microsoft Mike, Microsoft Anna, Hank, Jimmy, LH Martha and LH Martin are at God's Country, a city in ROFL City Abby: Here we are, at God's Country. LH Michelle: I have a Britis- God: Get your asses out of here here and stay out! The Devil and She-Devil vigorous scrubbings, each Microsoft Zira: Prendi il cazzo dal mio ventre, o morire. God: on Zira's nose Jimmy: We need a new guide, I guess. Later... Microsoft David: Mme i mmenam snahabo en in door yon Poop Extrac- Sidney: Shut the fuck up, David! Microsoft David: Oobi uxlus reldel? Sidney: I said shut the fuck up, David. Microsoft David: and eats Sidney Himmer en tibben yalmus, mmenam snahabo en in door yon Poop Extractor. Toolen dim. Everyone: Microsoft David Microsoft David: Rise himmerdome tillen tore Freddy Fazbear i hore cey tibben snanett bill in fossel, den himmerdome tillen yalmorton ux en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Microsoft Zira: Liar. her fingers on both hands and turns into Palace Video Microsoft David: Zira? Palace Video: Neden bu kadar genç? Microsoft Zira: Palace Video Apparently, my grandmother pooped in her pants. She-Devil: Can you translate what she's saying? Microsoft Zira: She said "Why are you so young?". Microsoft David: Yalm int gore. Palace Video: Ne? Microsoft Zira: She said "What?". Microsoft David: Microsoft Zira I'm not young. Devil and She-Devil: Scandalous! LH Michelle: I've heard from Angela the Angel that that word is taboo. Microsoft Zira: out of Palace Video's body and she disappears I agree with Michelle. Microsoft Anna: Me too. Guy: Me three. Harvey Zilth: So do I. LH Michael: Even more. Devil and She-Devil: Well we don't care! Microsoft David: Rise tillen den Sodor Museum. Jimmy: It looks poorly drawn! Microsoft David: Rise tillen den tampon de bust realdeal Oobi kwan Obey, Teas realdeal Jamars, yulmaus gin 1793. Abby: That's not true! It was sculptured in 2013. Guy: as a museum night guard Hey, Abby! Abby: Guy aka Shield Guy? I thought you were dead? Guy: into Ear Booker Productions MWHAHA! Guy is really fucking dead! I'll now start.... EAR RAPE! Jimmy: Too bad. Ear Booker Productions Ear Booker Productions: dies Microsoft David: Rise tillen den stenten realdeal Microsoft Anna. Anna returns from the restroom Microsoft Anna: Hey Hank, wanna be boyfriend and girlfriend? Hank: Yes. Microsoft Anna: Okay. Hank: Let's have sex! Microsoft Anna: Hank a blowjob Hank: on Microsoft Anna's breasts, lasting for several seconds Microsoft Sam: Bitch! Kendra Allen: Get the fucking soap! Robosoft 3: Later, after Kendra Allen washed Sam's mouth out with soap. Robosoft 2: Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyes! Hahahahahaha! runs out of the museum minutes later... Microsoft David: Rise tillen Mountain Bushmore, in himmersaul tore Red NYET leytor imen hore himmercane. Abby: Red NYET's the king of sex, let's go inside his castle and defeat him! Dave, LH Michelle, LH Michael, Beulah, Scotty, Harvey Zilth, LH Martha, LH Martin, Microsoft Zira, Hank and Microsoft Anna run to the top of Mountain Bushmore LH Michelle: Oh shit, a traffic jam! Jimmy: How many cars are there? camera pans all the way to Antarctica, there are an infinite number of cars in the traffic jam to Microsoft Zira in the traffic Microsoft Zira: Quand cette embouteillage fin? back to Abby, Dave, LH Michelle, LH Michael, Beulah, Scotty, Microsoft Mary, Microsoft Mike, Microsoft Anna, Hank, Jimmy, LH Martha and LH Martin Hank: at a car I think I can see Red KWSU coming out of her car! Abby: OH SHIT!!!!! Red KWSU: out of the car Irankarapte! Microsoft Mary: What the fuck are you saying? Red KWSU: Shut up bitch! I was saying "hello" in Ainu! Aynu-itak ku=hawean eaykap ya? Jimmy: No one here speaks Ainu, dude. Microsoft Zira: Somebody needs to end this traffic jam! Microsoft Anna: Don't worry people, I'll end it! a super loud fart at the start of the traffic jam Now we wait. minutes later... drives and the traffic jam ends Abby: Now we can visit the castle! Harvey Zilth: But we don't have a map. Abby: We'll get one then, and I know just the right place to visit. Dave, Beulah, Scotty, Angela the Angel, Microsoft Mary, Microsoft Mike, Microsoft Anna, Hank, LH Michael, LH Michelle and Jimmy visit the ROFL City Maps Store jemgirl8588: Welcome to Ant Road Hell's Sodor maps store, how can I help you? Abby: I'd like a Mountain Pixar map. jemgirl8588: Okay. the Mountain Pixar map Here you go. Abby: Thanks. jemgirl8588: You're welcome. exits the store Microsoft David: Rise tillen den Sea Country Island. David, Abby, Dave, LH Michelle, LH Michael, Beulah, Scotty, Angela the Angel, Guy the White, Microsoft Zira, LH Martha, LH Martha and Microsoft Anna go inside Sea Country Island Abby: Why is there a picture of Lightning McQueen and Sally in here? Mika: Great question, Abby. Beulah: Somehow someone put those Cars characters in Sea Country Island. Albany: I think I see something on TV. film plays on a TV Abby: I think I see jemgirl8588 from that map store on that TV. No wait, it's... and She Devil come up on the TV. ViD TV jingle plays Beulah: Oh noes! Not the Devil and She Devil again! Abby: Save us, Jesus! Devil and She-Devil: That's right, bimbos! out of the TV screen Abby: You two are unwanted pieces of shit, Devil and She Devil! Red NYET: Leave my friend alone! Angry P-Head: What's going on in here? Army of Fox Logos: Angry P-Head? He's a mother-b*iser. That's French for "fuck". Angry P-Head: to poop in Army of Fox Logos' mouth Army of Fox Logos: in Angry P-Head's mouth Angry P-Head: Fuck you, Army of Fox Logos. up Army of Fox Logos and goes to his restaurant She-Devil: Goodbye, bimbos! and Devil pop back in to the TV Microsoft Zira: The hell was that? P-Head finds out that his restaurant has turned into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Angry P-Head: The fuck? I'm going somewhere else! to ROFL City Pizza Taylor Enterprises: Welcome to ROFL City Pizza, can I take your order? Angry P-Head: I'll have 4 Army of Fox Logos pizzas, please. Taylor Enterprises: Sorry, but there's no such thing as a Army of Fox Logos pizza. Angry P-Head: Just make me them already! It's made out of them, Army of Fox Logos. Taylor Enterprises: Okay, that'll be 5 dollars. Angry P-Head: Taylor Enterprises 5 dollars minutes later... Angry P-Head: Does any of you children want 4 Army of Fox Logos pizzas? Everyone ( but Angry P-Head ): Disgusting, no! Angry P-Head: Then I'll just eat them myself. Now, all of my locations are all closed because of Five Nights at Freddy's and crimes! Why the fuck would they do that? Now I quit my career, I'm buying the old WTNF Communications tomorrow. his Army of Fox Logos pizza This pizza tastes good. Microsoft Sam: Fuck you! Robosoft 3: Microsoft Sam is stalking Angry P-Head. Angry P-Head: Why don't you?Category:Banned Episodes